


Fair Game

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Combat, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Orgasm Delay, Original Character Death(s), Post-Battle of Starkiller Base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: The cartel that operated from Asorota XII had requested the attendance of none other than General Hux to conclude their negotiations, and with the entire system’s resources at stake, Hux couldn’t allow the contract to fail even if it was a waste of his kriffing time. But when trade negotiations go wrong, General Hux will need more than the troops at his back. After all, all’s fair in love and war.





	Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the wonderful [sinningsquire](https://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/)!

General Hux extended an arm to brace himself, keeping his eyes fixed on the datapad in his hand. Lieutenant Hevran wasn’t so lucky. The turbulent upper atmosphere shook his ‘pads from his lap, sending them skittering against the boots of the stormtroopers opposite. SG-6205 reached down to hand them back as the shuttle rocked again, throwing Hevran against Hux’s shoulder before he could recover. Hux waved away the apologies, indicating that the man should return to his own studies, methods for an improvement of the output of the mining facilities of Asorota XII once they were under control of the First Order. 

Hux ground his teeth as he looked over the contract details on his own ‘pad. Such negotiations were usually handled by officers well below his rank, but the cartel that operated from Asorota XII had requested the attendance of none other than General Hux to conclude their negotiations, and with the entire system’s resources at stake, Hux couldn’t allow the contract to fail even if it was a waste of his kriffing time. Added to his annoyance was that Ren, who otherwise might have been valuable for intimidation during negotiations, had been hiding in his quarters since returning from his last mission and wouldn’t so much as respond to Hux’s messages. Hux frowned as he continued to review the terms. 

Hux didn’t look up until the shuttle broke through the lower levels of atmosphere, and looked into the cockpit to watch wisps of clouds streaming past the transparisteel, until they broke through into a gloriously bright day. He felt himself relax slightly that at least this mission would be one on a planet with a temperate climate. Dare he think that this might actually be a pleasant interlude from his daily routine?

He sharpened his attention as he listened to the pilot contact the flight tower, receiving the instructions for their landing co-ordinates. He frowned slightly as they made their approach; they were being guided to an underground hangar. This wasn’t part of the initial dossier, and he wondered about what other changes might be ahead.

When the shuttle finally came to a halt, Hux gave orders for two of the ‘troopers to remain behind with the pilot and indicated that the others should follow him. Stepping out of the shuttle he took in his surroundings; the hangar was unremarkable and quite sparsely occupied. A walkway sat high above the level his shuttle’s position, currently in dim lighting, but before he had time to contemplate that further, his attention was captured by the humanoid walking towards him.

“General Hux, I presume,” he said, holding his hand out in greeting. “I am Sarela Enz, Master Qorbin’s secretary; I am here to escort you to his office.”

Hux ground his teeth as he took the offered hand, shaking it briefly before folding his hands behind his back. Whatever minor insult was inherent in being greeted by the company’s secretary could be swallowed as long as he could complete these negotiations as quickly as possible.

“My thanks, Mr Enz. Are there any other changes to the itinerary that I should be aware of?”

Sarela looked down to the datapad clutched in this his arm, scrolling through the data displayed there.

“I, ah, no, I don’t believe so…. Did you not receive our updated agenda?”

“It seems I did not.”

“I apologise for that oversight General. It seems our communications are not up to the standards of the First Order.” Sarela looked back down at his data pad. “Ah, I should advise that the tour of the facility has been moved until after the midday refreshment.”

“After the contract negotiations?”

“Ah, yes, that would be correct.”

“Huh.” Hux looked back up to the walkway above the hangar, finding nothing more there. “I guess you had best escort us to the meeting.”

“Will your soldiers be accompanying us?” Sarela asked, peering around Hux’s shoulder.

Hux followed Sarela’s gaze, passing his gaze over his squadron, standing perfectly to attention. A small surge of pride blossomed in his chest at the sight. He turned back to Sarela, allowing the smile to remain on his face.

“Every step of the way.”

The secretary blinked rapidly as he took in the squadron standing behind Hux.

“Well…” he muttered, licking his lips. “I… “

“Perhaps you should escort us to the meeting?”

Sarela’s eyes snapped back to Hux, pupils wide. He backed up a half step, preparing to turn, and Hux had to fight against the urge to roll his shoulders at the prickling sensation itching between his shoulder blades.

“Of course, come this way,” Sarela gestured and began to lead to a set of double doors at the end of the hangar, presumable the same ones he had entered from. Hevran fell into step at Hux’s right shoulder and without a glance he knew that the stormtroopers would fall into formation behind him. If nothing else, at least he could trust that nothing would be permitted to sneak up behind him.

Sarela led them through a series of nondescript corridors, the exposed durasteel walls looking similar to the walkways of his own starship, though he observed no markings to indicate where they were. The path they were lead along twisted and turned until he was sure they had been led back along their own trail at least once; Hux glanced over to Hevran, who shook his head to confirm that he also had been unable to track their path.

When they finally ascended from the basement, they were lead through a palatial mansion, with deep carpets that absorbed the sound of their footfalls, and the distant sound of fountains splashing, adding coolness to the warmth of the day. There were, however, no windows in sight, no opportunities for a glimpse of the sunlight outside. Sarela guided them down a long, column lined corridor to a set of dark wooden doors, opening them both to allow Hux and his soldiers to enter.

“Master Qorbin,” he said, bowing low, “our guests have arrived.”

The man addressed as Master Qorbin stood from where he was fussing over a tea set spread out over the large desk in front of him. A wide smile split his face as he spread his arms in greeting.

“Friends! What an honour it is to have you here at last!” his head rolled from side to side as he took in the larger than expected party, but unlike his aide, his smile didn’t slip for a second. “I am afraid I do not have enough cups to serve all of you, but come! Come! Sit and accept my hospitality!”

Hevran threw a glance to Hux, only taking a seat when he did, and removing his own hat only when his superior did. The stormtroopers took up position against the walls, flanking the doors they came in by. Sarela looked at them as he took a filled cup from Qorbin, hands shaking slightly as he handed it to Hux. Hux took it, looking impassively at the pale liquid, and placed it on the table even as Hevran accepted a cup of his own.

“Your soldiers,” Sarela asked, another cup at the ready, “they will not be partaking in the refreshments?”

“They will not” Hux confirmed. “Master Qorbin-“

“Please, please, we are all friends here, call me Drex.”

“Drex. I was wondering if we might proceed directly to discussion of the contract?”

Qorbin sat back in his chair as he stirred his own cup, a look of amused confusion on his face.

“But we are all friends here, we are in no hurry. Can we not sit and enjoy our time here?”

Qorbin took the spoon from the cup, throwing it down to the table, leaving drops of liquid scattered in its wake.

“Sarela! You do not wish to do anything but be here and share tea, do you?”

“No Master,” Sarela answered, looking to Qorbin before answering. “Of course not.”

“So you, newest friend, why do you rush so much?”

Hux smiled thinly.

“Because some of us actually do have a war to fight.”

The greenest of cadets could not have missed the look that was exchanged between Qorbin and Sarela then, especially with the colour drained from the latter’s face. It lasted but a moment, before Sarela turned away to a cabinet against the wall and Qorbin’s grin was once again plastered in place.

“Ah, of course, you are a fighting man! I have some specially imported Corellian whiskey for just such an occasion as this. You will join me in a glass, yes?”

Sarela turned with a silver tray in hand, carefully balancing an unopened bottle of whiskey and two cut glass tumblers. He placed the tray onto the table, before stepping back and taking his datapad in hand once more.

“No,” Hux replied. “I rather think you should explain to me exactly the nature of the delay here.”

“The delay?”

“The last minute changes to the schedule, your determination to keep us here with no intention of conducting business. What is your purpose?”

“Our purpose is only to share tea with new-“

Qorbin fell silent as Hux held up his hand. A thin smile on his lips, he dropped his gaze before lowering both hands to his lap. He began to carefully remove his gloves, tugging gently at the fingertips to preserve the shape of the supple leather against warping, before grasping them and pulling them clear of his hands.

“You misunderstand,” Hux said, standing from his chair and pulling his blaster in one motion. “I am asking you to confirm my suspicions at this point. Nothing more.”

The sound of shouting and gunfire interrupted them then, the door to the meeting room flying open as the two stormtroopers who had taking up positions outside the room came barging in. Hux kept his gaze and his gun fixed on Qorbin, while Hevran moved from beside him to check the injured troopers. Hux waited calmly until Hevran was at his side again.

“It’s an ambush sir. Trooper SJ-0596 reports that a squad of heavily armed guerrilla soldiers have taken up position outside, using the pillars as cover to keep us pinned here.”

“Ah,” said Hux. “Just as I thought.”

“You will die here!” Qorbin snarled, all pretence of friendliness forgotten. “Your First Order scum will never be-”

Qorbin slumped in his chair as Hux pulled the trigger on his blaster. Sarela dropped his datapad in shock, falling back against the drinks cabinet as Hux turned the gun on him.

“Please, no-“ 

The sound of Hux’s second shot was lost in the shattering of glass as Sarela fell back against the drinks cabinet. 

Hux pulled out his comm as he re-holstered his blaster. 

“General Hux to Finalizer.”

High pitched static screeched from the device as Hux waited for an answer. 

“General Hux to Finalizer, come in.”

The static sounded again, so Hux turned off the comm with a grimace. 

“Our communications appear to be cut off. Lieutenant?” 

“Sir?”

“You have advanced scores in data infiltration, yes?”

“That’s correct sir.”

Hux pointed at Qorbin’s slumped body. 

“Get him out of there and see if you can find any of his data terminals at this desk. I need the schematics of this place so we can get out of this maze, and avoid whatever traps are no doubt in place.”

“On it, sir,” Hevran said, unceremoniously hauling Qorbin’s corpse from the chair and sweeping aside his fine china set. As he got to work, Hux turned back to the stormtroopers. 

The sergeant in charge had already stationed her soldiers about the door, shoring them up with furniture pulled from around the room. Hux ground his teeth; opening the door to return fire would leave them more vulnerable than it was worth. Their only option was to hold up and wait for Hevran-

“Got it Sir,” Hevran called, disconnecting his datapad from the one set into the table. 

Hux moved to stand beside him as he scrolled through the building layout on his datapad.

“They brought us to this room because it has only one entrance, and heavily fortified walls; it may have been some kind of safe room previously.”

Hux made a noncommittal noise as he began to calculate routes back to the shuttle.

“The good news is that the walls were made without our munitions in mind. We should have more than enough power to blow through this section of wall behind us,” Hevran said, twisting in the chair to point at the section, “which will bring us into some of the staff corridors, which shouldn’t be as heavily occupied.”

“Good work Lieutenant,” Hux said, looking up at the Stormtrooper sergeant who’d been standing by as Hevran gave his report. Hux nodded to her to proceed, and she snapped out orders to two of her soldiers, who removed the spare power cells from their blasters, fixing them to the wall while wiring them in place with electrical wire torn from the desk.

The soldiers were efficient in their task, and soon Hux and his squad were braced behind the oversized desk, Hux feeling a small measure of gratitude at the man’s ostentatious style. The walls exploded in a shower of dust and masonry chunks as the cells were overloaded, the lights in the room flicking and dying. Light filtered in from the corridor through the new hole in the wall as the dust settled, but so too did shouts of alarm.

Hux drew his blaster again as flickers in the light coming into the room indicated the movement of people outside.

“It seems we were anticipated,” he said. “Sergeant; initiate combat withdrawal formation.”

Moving as quietly as possible, the Stormtrooper sergeant began to disperse her troops, indicating with hand signals which position they should take up. Two moved up to the gap in the wall, rifles held ready for combat, while the rest moved to take position with Hux and Hevran at their centre. SS–0193 looked to Hux;

“By your command, Sir.”

Hux looked out over their cover towards the corridor. There wasn’t much to be seen from here, whoever was out there had had the sense to stop moving, perhaps realising that they were giving away their position. Nor would the noise have gone unnoticed by the group outside the door. Their options were limited and with signals jammed, would only get worse as time went on.

“Go.”

The stormtroopers that had taken up position closest to the wall moved forward, firing their rifles indiscriminately as they attempted to subdue whoever was out there. Hux could see answering energy bolts flying back towards them, but these quickly dropped off as the next pair of troopers moved out. By the time NS-0193 stepped over the rubble of the wall, she quickly waved an all-clear back into the room. Hux strode forward, blaster held tight in his left hand, Hevran to his right, his own blaster held low in his right hand, datapad clutched tight to his chest with the other.

“Which way, lieutenant?” NS-0193 said.

Hevran peeled the datapad away from his chest, looking it over quickly.

“This way,” he gestured. “Then straight, right, right, and we should find a stairwell-“

“That’s enough to start with. Let’s get moving.”

Hux’s shoulder blades itched as they moved along. There were making good speed, even as he watched the troopers ahead of him fire their rifles, and could hear the shots of the ones from behind. The enemy presence was still light here for the moment, but it was only a matter of time before the squad that had initially pinned them in place moved around to assault them as they attempted to escape.

Approaching the first intersection in their flight, Hux felt his paranoia spike as they crossed by without even sight of enemy troops. They were undoubtedly more familiar with this compound than they were, could and most likely did already have their soldiers stationed in ambush positions throughout the building, but this was all starting to seem just a little too easy…

As the last pair of stormtroopers crossed the intersection, a noise caught their attention, and they turned to look down the left passage before a small metal ball rolled to a stop at their feet. Hux heard the shout of grenade even as he was turning his back to the device, the stormtroopers behind himself and Hevran pressing themselves to their backs, shielding them as best they could with their bodies and their own armour.

Hevran’s cheeks were ashen when the stormtroopers stood back and turned to provide fire, allowing the officers to move forward again. Hux could see one trooper lying against the wall in the corridor, limbs twisted awkwardly from where he’d fallen. A second trooper sat with their back against the wall, shooting down the corridor.

As Hux began to move forward, he could see Hevran hesitating beside him, staring back at the trooper under fire.

“Do... should we not help them?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Hux stopped and grabbed Hevran’s jaw, forcing the man to look at him. His skin was clammy under Hux’s palm, his eyes blown wider than the low light in the corridor could account for.

“They’re missing both their legs,” Hux said firmly. “They wouldn’t survive even if we were able to evacuate them, but they’re buying us some time. Now move.”

Hux gave Hevran a firm shove, sending him ahead of him to the waiting troopers as they advanced. Hux ground his teeth as the pace picked up. The enemy had undoubtedly located them, which meant they’d lost their advantage for moving through this maze and could expect to encounter more resistance ahead of further squads moved into position to stop them.

Hux’s suspicions were confirmed as more attacks came, but always from their left flank. In another situation he might have thought it serendipitous that they were being herded in the direction they had wanted to go, but as things were…

“Hevran, review the map again, are there any other routes we could take to get back to the hangar?”

Hevran scrolled rapidly through the data on screen, flinching as rifle shot hit the walls nearby, the troopers returning fire. He began shaking his head before he looked up at Hux.

“Nothing sir, not unless we had the firepower to fight back along-“

“Nothing then,” Hux muttered. “Sergeant, advise your troops that we’re likely walking into a trap when we descend to the lower level.”

NS-0193 nodded once, and then thumbed her comm to the secure channel shared with her troops. Hux could see each stiffen as they received the message, and then adjust their formation for the expected attack.

Another corner, more fire exchanged, and Hux could see the stairwell. The incoming fire decreased almost imperceptibly, and Hux growled low in his throat. They took the opportunity regardless, but fanned out in preparation for the ambush. Down here, they were back to the naked metal walls, durasteel ribs that would provide minimal cover should an all-out fight break out. But there were no doors, no sharp corridors turning off that could hide significant numbers-

Hux stepped back as a metal panel began to slide open just ahead. The stormtrooper began to turn and fire, but the figure emerging from the door was quicker, sliding a vibroblade into the thinner armour covering his neck. SG-6205 squawked through his helmet’s vocoder as the blade found it’s mark, blood spraying out as the enemy soldier withdrew the blade for the next attack.

Hux heard a shout and saw a second panel opening just ahead, taking the attention of the front guard of troopers. He turned back to find the woman had stepped in closer to him while his attention was distracted, her blade poised to pierce through the must less resistant fabric of his uniform. He grabbed her wrist, digging his nails into the flesh to at least keep the blade away from himself, if he couldn’t make her drop it. She tried to grab for his gun, but with a twist of his arm, he pressed the barrel up into her chest and pulled the trigger. She shuddered once and slid from his grasp.

The rest of the fight wasn’t going so well. Too close to be able to use his blaster, Hux pulled the vibroblade from the dead woman’s hand and moved into the melee. None of the enemy soldiers were well armoured, leaving Hux free to move up behind them, grasping clothing or hair to drag them backwards onto the knife. His uniform was well ruined now, covered in masonry dust and blood, even singed here and there with a bolt that had gotten too close for comfort.

When the last enemy was down, SS–0193 instructed her remaining soldiers to lay out the bodies of their fallen, while stripping them of their power cells. Hevran stood shaking against the wall, panting and clutching his datapad to his chest with both arms. His blaster was no-where in sight, and blood dripped from a wound somewhere in his hair. He would need medical attention when they got back to the Finalizer, but he looked up when Hux moved towards him; a good sign.

As the troopers completed their task, something caught Hux’s eye. Kneeling down on his haunches beside the body of the first person he’d killed, he reached down to pluck at the symbol that was just peeking from her shirt. Hux felt himself flush hot with anger as he held the small metal disk in his hand. He closed his fist around the token that indicated the woman had been a member of the rebel alliance and jerked his hand up, snapping the chain.

“Sir?” Hevran asked shakily.

“It seems,” Hux said, standing with the necklace draping from his fingers, “that our once-business partners here had more than a little help in this.”

Hevran’s eyes skittered over the bodies around them.

“Resistance?”

“Yes, though most without insignia so we wouldn’t suspect their involvement. Only one of them was sloppy.”

Hux tightened his hand on the necklace until he could feel the edges bite into his palm.

“How much further to the hangar?” he asked.

Hevran’s hands were shaking as he scrolled through his pad.

“More corridors like this…” he muttered. “Not far, but none of them straight runs.”

“Do you suspect more ambushes sir?” NS-0193 asked.

Hux flicked his eyes to Hevran.

“Most of the access here is for storage, but even on the official schematics, there’s a lot of empty space. There could be people in any of them.”

“Or all of them” Hux said. He made to pocket the necklace, but it slid from his fingers as more resistance soldiers boiled into the corridor. Hux grabbed his blaster and started shooting, resistance scum falling from his shots even as the stormtroopers scrambled to pull him behind cover. Two troopers provided cover while NS-0193 and the remaining three began to move away from the combat. Hevran was still muttering directions, giving his attention to the datapad rather than the chaos around him. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157853184@N04/36371713052/in/dateposted-public/)

They pulled back as best they could, Hux painfully aware now that they were being herded towards capture. Despite Qorbin’s last words, if the resistance were involved it was far more likely they would try to capture him alive and take him for some farce of a trial they would call justice while patting themselves on the back. His soldiers would fare far more poorly, so he would make them pay dearly before they claimed him. 

As they backed around the next corner, Hux grabbed Hevran and pulled him against the wall with him. 

“You said some of these corridors had storage rooms? Where’s the nearest?”  
Hevran looked up at him blankly, eyes wide. Hux tightened his grip on his uniform and leaned in close. 

“Where is the nearest storage room Hevran?”

The man turned his startled gaze back to the ‘pad, Hux’s eyes following. He identified the room at the same time Hevran did. 

“Sergant?”

“Sir?” NS-0193 called from across the corridor, not pausing in firing her rifle. 

“Corridor behind us to the right, empty storage room.”

NS-0193 immediately moved away down the corridor, tapping two of the remaining stormtroopers on the shoulder to follow. Hux heard the small explosion behind him that signalled the troopers had gotten access to the room. Hux shoved Hevran down the corridor after them, retreating with the remaining stormtroopers. The resistance fighters seemed to sense the change in the tactics, pushing harder and another trooper dropped as they fell back. 

Coming into the storage room corridor, Hux saw NS-0193 covering them from the door, while the stormtroopers inside moved containers to provide them with shelter once they were inside. Hux pressed himself to the corridor wall, looking back at the advancing resistance as his troopers moved into the room. Hevran had seemed to come back to himself slightly, holding a gun he’d taken from one of their own, but his face lost it’s colour again as he looked at Hux. 

Raising his blaster, Hevran stepped past Hux, firing rapidly. Hux turned, recognising the danger. Part of the group that had been herding them had split off, taking a longer route and now moved down towards their holding space, hoping to cut them off. Hevran grunted as he took shots to the chest, falling back against Hux even as the Stormtroopers pushed them back so the general could get to safety. Hux pushed Hevran’s body away and dived for the door. 

Once inside the room, everything fell silent. The resistance were at least smart enough not to empty their blasters down a corridor that had only their own soldiers at either end; more’s the pity. Hux looked at the remainder of their squad that had made it this far. He checked his comm, but he already knew the signal still wouldn’t penetrate the jamming that the resistance had set up. Still though, the Finalizer would be expecting them to check in to confirm the status of the negotiations. The only thing they could do now was hope that they would realise that that time had come and past, and issue reinforcements to the surface.

“General Hux!” a voice called out. “I am Captain Marcos Ryen, and on behalf of the Resistance I call for your surrender.” 

“I am worth far more than a Captain’s call for surrender.” Hux replied.

“Perhaps, but what about your troopers?” Marcos called. “Surrender General, and your men will not be harmed.”

Hux looked around the room. Even with signs of near-miss shots of their armour, the remainder of his squadron were ready to fight, crouched behind cover and rifles aimed. As his gaze came back to NS-0193, she nodded her head once.

“With you, Sir,” she murmured.

Hux’s lips split wide in a feral grin as his tightened his grip on his pistol.

“Come and get me,” he called.

Hux could picture what came next without risking his neck by looking out into the corridor. There would be the brief shock of fear and disappointment that this wouldn’t have a simple and tidy end, with no more bloodshed. The resistance had the advantage of time now, knowing their quarry was pinned in place and unable to call for reinforcements. The best hope for Hux and the troopers was that this would make them overconfident, and somewhere in their sloppiness they would be able to seize an advantage that would get them out of here. If not, they’d be forced to simply defend themselves from here until the last power cell gave out. Hux felt himself tense further as the Resistance began to move down the corridor towards them. The stormtroopers kneeling at the doorway adjusted their grips on their rifles and prepared to fire when all hell broke loose.

Hux had heard the order to advance, the soft footfalls echoing down the corridor as they moved up, but then everything had been plunged into darkness. Hux blinked rapidly, but it did nothing to restore his sight. From the noise in the corridor, the darkness was just as unexpected to the Resistance soldiers, so Hux held his silence, so they wouldn’t be tempted to start firing into the room blindly, thinking they could track them by voice alone.

As Hux waited in the dark, new noises drifted into the room. He frowned as he heard the muttering of voices, though he could only pick out occasional words. Whatever was happening seemed to have affected the entire building. He pulled out his comm, cradling it in one hand, but whatever was being used to jam their signals was still in place. Only the lights seemed to be affected.

The voices outside were beginning to raise in volume, there was almost a note of panic. Hux suspected that whatever technology was in use to jam their comms also affected the Resistance tech. He could hear shouts now, panicked cries raised over the rapid footfall of people running… towards them? Hux crawled towards the door, tapping one of the Stormtroopers to move back so he could look out. 

There was an air of panic about the rebel soldiers outside, something that spoke to Hux of more than a lack of discipline and training. They didn’t plan this. There was no night vision tech being distributed, and though they were careful not to leave themselves completely open to where Hux and his squadron had holed up, the First Order were also not their current focus.

Hux’s attention was grabbed by the sound of blaster fire, further away. A second battle was slowly moving towards them. Panicked shouts travelled up the corridor with the gunfire, and Hux could see the fight in the soldiers as they wrestled between holding their ground and breaking and running.

With the flash of blaster fire, it was a few moments before Hux noticed the new light source move towards him; it was around the corner and not yet fully in sight. A dull red glow reflected from the rebels’ guns, the light close to that of emergency beacons, but not quite right. Hux found his lips moving of their own accord into a feral smile as his body recognised the light faster than his mind did.

Hux could feel some of the stormtroopers move up behind him, starting to take shots at the rebels who broke and were foolish enough to try and run past. Hux lowered his own gun, allowing himself to relax slightly. Ren in combat was a sight he rarely got to see, and he did not wish to miss it.

Ren came into view like a vengeful shadow, his crackling saber the only illumination in the corridor. He threw up a hand as the rebels began to fire, returning the bolts back to their origin before sweeping down with his lightsaber on the ones who were too foolish to run. One of those who did run stumbled outside the room they were hiding in, recognising Hux as he lifted his head. He raised his gun, a hair faster than Hux himself, but before either of them could pull their triggers, Ren reached out and clenched his fist, and the rebel died with a splash of hot blood across Hux’s face. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157853184@N04/36371713922/in/dateposted-public/)

As Ren passed by, Hux nodded to the stormtroopers, and they filed out behind the Knight, securing the area and ensuring the fallen rebels stayed down. Hux waited a moment and followed them out, crossing to Hevran’s body. He kneeled down, taking a moment to close Hevran’s eyes before plucking the datapad from his grip. The screen was dark; the front shattered from a stray plasma bolt, possibly even the same one that took his life. Hux tossed it back to the ground as he stood, surveying the area around him.

The noise of combat faded, and after a moment silence returned save for the static hiss of Ren’s saber. Hux looked down the corridor to find Ren standing amid the ruin of bodies, shards of weapons still smoking when his saber had cut clean through them. His robes drifted about him as if caught in some current of the air circulation system, though if so, it was a breeze Hux cannot detect on his own skin. Kriffing drama queen. He strided back towards Hux, his helmet swinging only briefly in Hux’s direction, before he passed by. The crackle of his vocoder was almost harsh in the stark silence; “This way.”

The stormtroopers fell into position behind him, Hux in their centre as they moved off. It was likely that Ren had dealt with all of the resistance in their path, but it wouldn’t do to become lazy now. Besides which, with the power still out, the fitful light of Ren’s saber was their only illumination as they found their way out of this maze.

As expected, the bulk of the resistance already lay dead behind them, and the stragglers they encountered were quickly dispatched by Ren, who disarmed them swiftly before running them through with his saber as though their continued effort was a personal insult. As they finally approached the hangar bay, Hux felt himself drifting back, eyes drawn up to the gantry just like he had earlier in the day. Ren paused, looking back over one shoulder towards Hux before striding into the open space.

Bolts of energy hung in the air as he moved, some deflected by his saber, others only allowed to fall after he had already passed by. When he judged himself to be far enough removed from the wall, he turned and pulled downwards, exerting his Force as if it were anchored to the walkway above. With a screech of metal, the gantry came away from the wall, the soldiers screaming as they fell to the ground.

The stormtroopers moved out from the corridor, swiftly finishing off the fallen rebels before allowing Hux to exit and cross to his shuttle. His steps slowed as he approached. The cockpit of the shuttle had caved in, and was still smoking from whatever explosive the rebels had used. He doubted the pilot had been able to escape. Nearby the bodies of the ‘troopers that had been assigned to guard the shuttle also lay still, armour shattered. Ren moved up beside him, nodding towards the second Epsilon shuttle sitting nearby.

“Use mine.”

Hux crossed to Ren’s shuttle, waiting impatiently as he input his code and the ramp began to lower, unable to fight the continued itching sensation between his shoulder blades. He breathed a sigh of relief as he was able to step on board, holstering his blaster. Sitting at the helm, he entered his command code, setting the shuttles scanners to determine what they could of the jamming signal, and how they might get around it. Turning slightly in the chair, he could see that the ramp of the shuttle stood open, with Ren prowling at the base. Hux turned back to the console to read the list of results. The jamming signal was still in force, from an antenna above ground that would have to be destroyed for the field to drop completely, but Hux was able to code a message that got through the frequency of the signal that would alert the Finalizer to the situation, and despatch reinforcements.

Using the shuttles communications, Hux beamed a tight signal to SS–0193, issuing orders that the remaining troopers were to patrol the area to keep it secure, while they wait for reinforcements. As Hux closed the signal, he heard Ren’s steps echo on the ramp behind him, and looked over his shoulder to see him press the control to have the ramp withdraw.

He turned in the chair, watching as Ren released his helmet, lifting it from his head so his annoying perfect hair fell free about his face. Ren placed his helmet down carefully, turning to Hux with an expectant look on his face. Hux sighed and looked away before turning back, mouth twisting like he’d tasted something sour.

“Thank you for your assistance,” he ground out.

Kylo smiled, obviously taking pleasure in Hux’s reluctance.

“My pleasure, General,” he replied. “It’s always a delight to help a damsel in distress.”

Hux bristled at Kylo’s tone, standing to stalk towards him as his entire body vibrated with the tension of the encounter.

“Perhaps if you hadn’t been so busy daydreaming, you might have been able to give us some warning about this, and I wouldn’t have lost good ‘troopers today.”

Hux finished bare inches away from Kylo’s face, glaring at eyes that were too amused by far. Before Hux could react, Kylo stepped into his space, grabbing his face between his massive gloved hands and licking a stripe up his face. He pressed his forehead to Hux’s temple as he curled his tongue slowly back into his mouth, almost panting as he held Hux close.

“You’re exquisite like this Hux,” he said. “I wish you could see yourself the way I do. Full of anger and covered in the blood of your enemies.” 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157853184@N04/36371714082/in/dateposted-public/)

Hux reached up behind his head, pushing him away sharply and twisting into his momentum to take the advantage and press him up against the wall. The breath left Ren’s lungs in a rush as Hux forced him into the durasteel, and yet it sounded more like he was laughing. Hux twisted one of Ren’s arms further up his back, leaning into him. His eyes were closed, his breathing only slightly heavy. As Hux watched, he stuck his tongue out, blood still dark on the tip of it. He swiped the blood over the arch of his lip, his lips broadening to a grin as Hux watched. 

Hux ground his teeth, pressing Ren into the wall before he pushed away, releasing him. Ren had become the focus of his anger now, of the adrenaline that still wanted an escape from his body, but fighting the Force user would avail him nothing. Breathing hard, he leaned against the far wall as Ren slowly turned around.

“Get undressed.”

Ren’s smile turned smug, but he complied immediately, peeling off his gloves and throwing them onto the ground to the side. He held Hux’s gaze as he began to move his robes, belt falling to the side with the gloves, robes peeling at his feet. Hux sneered at the thought that he imagined he was giving himself something to rest on, something soft he’d be able to kneel on. Hux had entirely different ideas in mind. 

As Ren peeled the suspenders from his shoulders, letting them hang from his hips as he reached for the fastening of his trousers, Hux licked his lips and began to undo his own belt and tunic. He had no intention of stripping himself as he had ordered Ren to, but he’d allow himself this small comfort. He let the tunic fall to the ground, his shoulders exposed now in his regulation tank. 

As Ren stepped out of his trousers, he crossed the passage in a flash, grabbing Hux again and pressing into him as he thrust his tongue into Hux’s mouth. Hux could feel him pressing hard and hot against his stomach, could feel the need in his kiss. He let Ren take what he wanted a moment longer before he raised a hand to Ren’s throat, grasping it lightly, and applying more pressure until Kylo got the message and pulled back. Meeting Hux’s eye, he grinned wickedly before darting in to lick at Hux’s cheek again, hissing as Hux’s nails scrapped at the skin of his throat. 

Hux raised a hand to his own face, trying to swipe away the saliva and blood that still remained. He offered the fingers to Ren, guiding him to stand against the wall as he sucked on the proffered fingers. As he braced his hands against the wall, Hux kicked at his ankles, forcing him to spread his legs as he pulled his fingers from his mouth. He dragged his fingers over Ren’s shoulder, leaving trails of the bloody spit he hadn’t completely suckled clear, before moving them down to the cleft of his ass. 

The adrenaline still coursing through his system made him impatient, and he eased two fingers into Ren with little preamble. Ren hissed a little, but was soon driving back against Hux. Hux let him fuck himself on his fingers for a few moments, before withdrawing his fingers and opening his own trousers. He pulled his cock free, pumping himself once or twice before spitting in his own hand, slicking himself up with the saliva. 

Ren watched him from over his blood marked shoulder, still looking too amused by far. Hux hoped as he usually did that the sting would wipe the smug look from his face, but he knew better. Ren would gasp and moan, but would rock back into the pain, begging Hux for more, clutching at his hips as he moved. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157853184@N04/36371714242/in/dateposted-public/)

Baring his teeth, Hux pressed himself against Kylo, and with a sharp roll of his hips, seated himself almost halfway. Hux smirked at the gasp that tore from Kylo’s throat, taking small satisfaction in the noise even if it was acted out. He raised one hand to his shoulder to keep him pressed against the wall, the other holding his hip steady as he began to move in shallow thrusts, pressing himself deeper with each motion. 

Soon enough, Kylo was arching his back, fucking himself back to meet Hux’s thrusts. Hux moved his hand, fisting it in Kylo’s hair and forcing his head against the wall. Kylo grinned even as Hux pulled harder, nails leaving imprints in Kylo’s hip. Hux braced himself and thrust harder, almost mindless of Kylo, chasing the fire and pain that the day had been, as if he could purge himself of today’s failure in another’s body.  
“Kriff, Hux, yes!”

Hux opened dazed eyes to look at Kylo. The infernal grin was finally gone, his face flushed now and mouth hanging open. He panted desperately in time with Hux’s thrusts, clearly closer than Hux was to his end. 

A chime sounded behind him, and Hux slowed as he took in the row of lights blinking in the cockpit. Kylo whined and rolled his hips back. 

“Hux, please…”

Hux pulled out in one motion, dropping his hand to squeeze the base of Kylo’s cock. 

“Don’t move,” he said. “And don’t come.”

Holding his trousers up with one hand, Hux crossed to the communications console, keying in his code. 

“Report.”

“General, this is Lieutenant Mitaka. The antenna has been disabled by the Finalizer’s weapon systems. Captain Phasma has been deployed with four battalions of stormtroopers to provide relief and secure the area.”

“ETA?”

“Fifteen minutes sir.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. Hux out.”

Hux stood tapping his fingers on the controls for a moment before turning his attention back to Kylo. The other man hadn’t moved beyond turning his head to watch, and Hux smiled as he walked back to him. Hux fisted his hand in his hair again, gentler his time, and took himself in hand. Holding his cock, he teased the head around Kylo’s hole, pressing the head in enough to hear him whine, before withdrawing again. He leaned up to nip at the shell of his ear, pressing forward again until he slipped a little further inside. 

“You could have died today.”

Hux growled and snapped his hips, thrusting himself deep. He held himself there, his other hand slipping around to the front of Kylo’s hip, holding him close. 

“I know.”

“But you didn’t.”

Hux began to move slowly, withdrawing almost completely before pressing in, letting his eyes drift closed as he savoured the tightness of Kylo’s body. For a moment there was silence between them, even the sounds of their movement muted under heavy breaths. 

“Am I supposed to thank your precious gift for that?” Hux asked, biting down on Kylo’s shoulder. 

“Ah! yes… you should. I had a vision Hux. The Force showed me that I could save you. I left as soon as I knew.”

Hux could feel heat building in his gut, the tension of the day desperate for release. He moved his hand to grip Kylo’s cock, stroking in time with his increasing pace. 

“And if… you hadn’t? If… you’d not been here?”

“I don’t know.”

Hux shuddered and lowered his head to Kylo’s shoulder, his world narrowing to the thrusting of his hips, and the heat of Kylo’s body below him. He could barely draw breath, but he turned his face to Kylo’s hair, breathing in the smell of ozone that always seemed to surround the man. 

“ _Hux_ …”

Hux thrust once more and spilled inside Kylo, hips driving him deep even as he keened into his hair. His grip tightened on Kylo and he felt the other man follow after, the come dripping down over the wall in front of him as well as his fingers. Hux panted against Kylo’s shoulder, feeling the movement of the other man’s torso under him. 

When he lifted his head to seek out Kylo’s lips, he found them waiting. The kiss was awkward in the position they still held, but it was far more tender than their coupling had been, and carried a weight of unspoken words. When they drew back, Hux smiled at eyes that were still full of mischief. 

“Thank you,” he said, stepping back and fastening his trousers. “Now get yourself cleaned up. Phasma will be here shortly.”

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to [sinningsquire](https://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/) for their wonderful prompt and art, which generated this work from us both.


End file.
